In forever
by xxangel.dreamerxx
Summary: Clare is a music prodigy, playing and singing are her life. Nobody knows it except her best friend Alli, and Clare wants to keep it that way. But what happens when the drama club overhears Clare singing her heart out to the audition piece of their upcoming musical? Will Clare keep her voice to herself? Or will she give it to the dark haired boy she seems to be falling for?
1. Chapter 1

She had had enough. Enough of school, enough of her family, enough of her life. She needed a release.

Hugging herself, she half-jogged down the halls of Degrassi. Heading to the one place she always felt safe when she felt this way, the music room.

Unbenounced to nearly everyone in her life, Clare loved to sing and play. It was her life. It had helped her get along when her older sister Darcy moved to Kenya, leaving Clare behind. It helped her through her parents divorce, though her and KC's break up, and helped her when she just overall felt depressed.

And right now, she felt very depressed.

As she walked, she replayed the last few minutes she just spent in Simpson's office in her mind. The conversation ringing in her ears.

_"Clare...the police have done everything they can to help prove your story, but... things aren't going well. There's no evidence, no witnesses, no one to back your story up. They say that if nothing comes up before the hearing next week, Asher will walk." _

Hearing this, she put my head in her hands, leaning forward in the slightly uncomfortable chair that sat across the remorseful principle's desk. Her fingers pulled at her hair, wanting to rip it all out from the roots. She ignored Simpson's half-hearted reassurances of they still had seven days, and anything could happen, and they just had to have faith. Echoing in her mind, his last three words. _"Asher will walk. Asher will walk. Asher will walk..." _

This could not be happening.

One thing on her mind, she had jumped out of the chair and bolted out of the room and down the hall. Ignoring the shouting of her name, she ran farther and farther.

With the longing of stings and keys beneath her fingers, and losing herself in a melody, she shoved the door open roughly. Too distracted and frustrated to focus on anything other than the sight of the musical instruments that littered the room. Only hesitating when she pondered which instrument to play. She _needed_ to sing, so wind instruments were out. she didn't really care for the drums, and she preferred her own guitar over a school one. So that left only one option.

She threw herself on to the piano bench. The piano was a beautiful, old-style baby grand. When Clare ever felt overwhelmed or depressed, she would skip whatever class she had next and sit in here, relishing in the beautiful sound. She always made sure she was quiet, to not draw attention to herself as she played. And always sang her songs octaves lower than how she wrote them. She did not want to share her playing with anyone. Because it was the one thing that was all her's. Though it might sound crazy, she somehow felt that if she were to share it with anyone else, it might somehow end up being taken from her too. And there was no way she was ever going to let go of playing. She would not survive it. But now she didn't think about secrecy, all she wanted to do was play.

But as she began the process bending over to grab her music out of her bag she froze. Her heart dropped a sudden realization hit her.

She had left all her stuff in Simpson's office.

_Shit_.

frantically, she looked around, She _needed_ to sing. Needed to feel the smooth ivory keys under her fingers as she played. Needed to release all this...this.._emotion._ All this anger, frustration, and fear.

She finally noticed some sheet music on the floor by the bench. Scooping it up, she looked at it. It was a short little song, the title on the top said "_In Forever"_

Clare scanned the notes, seeing the song was not that hard to play. She read the lyrics through a couple of times, playing the melody over in her mind. She set the music in its proper place above the keys. Her fingers hovering over the keys, she took a deep breath.

She played.

Oh, it felt so good.

She bent over the keys, her auburn curls falling in her face as she moved. Her body's position adjusting as she moved her arms, playing the soft but swift melody perfectly. As the piano intro progressed, she started to lose her self in the song. Glancing up every few times to make sure the kept to the right melody. The moment to sing was coming, she welcomed it wholeheartedly.

She sucked in a breath, then began to release the song from her throat.

_In forever, i saw your face._

_our hearts as one_

_Each other's side, was each other's place._

_In forever, your smile_

_a gift from heaven_

_your time was sweet,_

_your eyes my soul they beckon,_

_my heart explodes when our lips they meet._

Clare relished in the song. As the hurt and fear started to flee from her heart like the notes fled from her lungs,she did not bother to quiet herself, instead letting the notes belt from her throat and be carried away. dragging out words until she was satisfied their point was made. She absolutely loved it. Too happy, she did not notice the creek of the door as it was opened.

_In forever, it's where I know you'll be_

_where i know happiness, will exist_

_where i know you'll see,_

_me too._

_In forever, no thought will be conceded_

_no hope will be dashed,_

_no second chance needed,_

_no dream will be slashed._

Clare's voice filled with intensity as she came up on the last verse written. Completely oblivious to her surroundings, she went all out.

_In Forever...my heart resides._

_Oh! In Forever...i feel the love you provide_

_oh...in forever...i know **We'll, both, see...**_

_oh in forever...together we'll...**be...**_

_she started to hum, adding an extra line._

_Oh...together...we'll...be._

She played the last few notes,dragging out the 'be' until the piano melody drifted to a final rest.

Eye's close, head still bent over the keys, Clare grinned. Oh god, it felt sooo.. good to let go of it all and get lost in the music. She felt as if all her worries and frustration had flowed out with the melody as it left her throat. disappearing into the air as she let them go. Leaving her calm and content. She wiped a tear from her eye as she stood up, feeling refreshed. But froze in place as a single sound rang though the music room.

It was the sound of someone clapping.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, i forgot to put and author's note in the last chapter, so sorry about that. I'm really excited for this story, it's my first fanfic ever! I would like to thank thank everyone who favorited/following this story. Thank you so much!:) and to **Butterflygurl2468**, Thank you for comment! it made my day:) i'm glad you love it so far and hope you love the rest too! I just want to let you all know that i might not get to update for a few days,(i'm sorry:( ) I hope you enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think!:)

~enjoy~

First, the clapping was slow, being preformed by a single person. But a heartbeat later, a group of others joined in.

Clare's eyes grew very wide, and her heart accelerated. No. No. No. No.

She was heard.

She spun around, and realized she was facing none other than the drama club. All of them looked awestruck and excited, whispering amongst themselves in excitement. Each of them grinning at her from ear to ear. Seemingly oblivious to her horrified expression. Stepping forward, still clapping, one of them approached her. He wore all black, had dark hair, and from what Clare could tell from his clapping hands, sharppied fingernails. His grin was the biggest.

"That was amazing!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe anyone at Degrassi could sing like that! The par- Hey! Wait!" For Clare bolted passed him and the drama kids to the door. She felt someone grab for her arm, but she shook them off. For the second time that day, she ran though the halls of Degrassi. There where shouts for her to comeback, but she ignored them. Since she knew she wouldn't be able to handle going to any classes, she went to Simpson's office to retrieve her bag.

He looked up from his desk when he saw her enter the room. "Clare-"

"I just need to get my stuff." she said coolly. With that, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the office, through the front door, across the parking lot, and down the sidewalk.

Tears filled her eyes as she thought about her day. Asher was going to go free. After what he had done to her. Her face twisted in the look of disgust that always showed on her face whenever she thought of her old mentor/piano teacher. He forced a kiss on her, touched her without her consent. He sexually harassed her, and he was getting away with it. There was nothing he could do. Simpson was right. It was her word against his. She had no evidence, no witnesses, and absolutely no way to prove her story.

And now, to make things worse, the entire drama club heard her play.

She almost felt even more violated than when Asher touched her.

How was she going to avoid them? She had english with two of them. That scrawny guy that always wore baggy close and beanies, the one she saw was clapping the loudest for her after she turned around and discovered her audience. Adam Torres, she recalled. Drew Torres, Alli's ex boyfriend's, little brother. And The guy that praised her, with the dark cloths and a death complex from the rumors she heard. Eli...something .

All three of them sat in the front row, Clare far left side, Adam and Eli on the far right. Sometimes she would hear snippets of their conversation when she would walk past them either in class or at lunch as they sat at their table with the rest of the drama kids. Mostly they consisted of the current play they were working on or super hero comics. Clare never paid much attention to them before.

Why the hell where they in the music room anyway? They belonged in the auditorium, on stage. Not in the music room, eavesdropping on people during their moment of panic.

Clare mentally slapped herself as she suddenly remembered. They were putting on a musical this spring. They were probably holding auditions. In fact, that was probably their audition piece she was singing.

Clare shook her head. Oh, god. They didn't think she wanted to audition, did they? She shuddered at the thought of being on stage, singing and acting in front of the entire school.

No. Not in this lifetime.

She jumped up the steps of her porch and unlocked the door. Kicking the door shut behind her, she half-ran up the stairs. She didn't have to worry about being caught by her mom, Diane didn't get off work until five.

All the relief she felt after playing earlier vanished, leaving her chest heavy and her blue eyes full with fresh tears. She flung the door to her room open, by passing the key board haphazardly shoved into a corner of the room, and her desk full of sheet music. She threw herself across the bed and yank her guitar case from the floor. Sitting up, she brought it to her lap. Unlaching the lid, she opened the case that revealed her guitar.

Made from cedar wood, the guitar was acoustic. Worn from being used so much. But the strings were brand new, and after being freshly tuned, it probably sounded better than it did when it was first manufactured in nineteen-eighty-eight.

She took some sheet music from her bag and but it on the stand by her bed. Picking her guitar pic from the strings, she strummed a few cords. Tuning it to her need.

With a deep breath, she began to play. Letting her worries melt away with the melody as it floated out the window.

_Eli's Pov._

Sitting in Global studies, you have a lot of time to think. Mean really, what else where you gonna do? it was Global studies.

Eli tapped his pencil on the edge of his desk, deep in thought. Who was that girl with the gorgeous blue eyes? He recognized her, probably from one of his classes. But he couldn't remember which. He had no idea what her name was, nor what grade she was in. She wasn't his grade, that he was pretty sure.

All he really knew about her was that she had the voice of an angel.

Yes, cliché as it sounded. But it was true. He had never heard anyone, ever, who sounded like she did without the help of a recording studio. She sounded free, and open...so pure. Like she was flying away from some cage that she was trapped inside, finally able to stretch her wings. And, the fact she was playing the music flawlessly on the piano just added to her greatness. She was really someone he needed in his musical.

But what he was most confused about was not who she was, or how she was able to sound so amazing, but why she ran.

Everyone was headed to the music room, dreading having to go through another round of auditions fifth period. So far, they had five yeses, six maybe, and 23 no's. The biggest yes, to Eli's surprise, ended up being Dave. One of Eli's best friends. He had no idea Dave could sing, let alone be interested being in the musical. But when he auditioned, all of them knew they weren't going to find anyone better for the part of 'Sebastian' than Dave. Now the biggest problem was finding a girl to play the part of 'Camille'.

The play was a work of Eli's. Set in Paris, 1920; It was about a poor young woman named Camille, with a voice of an angel. She would wander the streets trying to survive, her singing the only thing that makes her stay positive about her life. One night, by a fountain, Camille is singing a song she remembers from her parents, who died many years prior. A song called "In Forever". As she sang, she was discovered by a man with many connections to the music world named Sebastian, who desperately needed to find a new prodigy. Captivated by her, he promises that he can make her rich and famous. After much begging and convincing, reluctantly, she agrees. As the story progresses, Camille and Sebastian face many difficulties, and somewhere along the lines, they end up falling for each other. The play ends with with Camille traveling to Germany, pursuing the career she was promised, while Sebastian stays in paris, letting her go. The play ends with both of them singing "In Forever."

It was a lot mushier than what Eli would normally write, but the Staff Board decided they wanted a sad romance. And a musical. Had to have a musical. Eli could feel himself roll his eyes. Great.

So, he wrote the play and songs. And with the help of Mo, a guy who started the in school band "Whisper hug", they wrote the music. Eli had to say though. Musical or not, after everything was written and ready for casting, he began to feel the familiar excitement of his play, something he created, being made real and coming to life for people to watch. Felling the same way when he put on "Romeo and Jules", he honestly couldn't wait until opening night. Even if it was still three months away..

They really needed to find Camille.

He looked around. In the middle of the group of eight, walking next to him was Adam, who was in discussion with Fiona about weather or not we should hold sixth period auditioning too. Adam seemed too be all for it, most likely to get out of class. But Fiona, who could hardly stand to stomach the forty-five minutes a day we had to go through for the past week, said absolutely not. Adam reminded her, out of a main cast of twelve, we only had five cast members, and we still needed the other main character.

This was true.

Eli looked over and saw Imogen, Fiona's girlfriend, dreamily staring off into space. He admitted that his first choice for Camille was her. She seemed to fit the image, but unfortunately, couldn't sing worth a damn. So she was demoted to back up dancer and pedestrian extra. It pained Eli to do so, for she was an amazing actress.

If only they could find that one singer...

As they came up to the music room, everyone snapped out of what they were all talking about. From inside, they could hear someone singing.

"...a gift from heaven

your time was sweet,

your eyes my soul they beckon,

my heart explodes when our lips they meet."

It was Camille's solo.

With a start, Eli looked inside the music folder he was carrying. Noticing Camille's version of "In Forever" was not in all looked around at each other, eyes wide. The girl had an amazing voice, and she was singing Camille's solo.

Smiles crept on their faces. They found her.

Quietly, Eli pushed the door open, and the eight drama kids silently moved in.

"...In forever, it's where I know you'll be" A girl sang, as she played the piano, oblivious to her new audience.

"where i know happiness, will exist

where i know you'll see,

me too.

In forever, no thought will be conceded

no hope will be dashed,

no second chance needed,

no dream will be slashed. "

The girl sitting at the piano had sort, curly hair that bounced as she played. Eli took notice to the fact that she was playing the part perfectly, and was greatly impressed by it. Her voice started to intensify as she came to the end of the solo...

"In Forever

...my heart resides.

Oh! In Forever

...i feel the love you provide

oh...in forever...i know **We'll, both, see...**

oh in forever...together we'll...**be..."**

All of them where amazed by this girls talent, she sang with so much feeling it was ridiculous. Eli instantly new, if anyone could move an audience to tears, it would be her. She surprised him further by instead of ending the song there, like it was written, She started humming, dragging it out. Then, in one of the sweetest voices he ever heard, she sang,

"Oh...together...we'll...be.."

She drug ou the 'be' until the song drifted to a gentle end.

As the girl leaned over the piano, catching her breath, Eli's mind was rushing a million miles a minute. He assumed she was in here to practice before the audition. Well...don't need to bother with that anymore. He thought.

As she started to get up, he was snapped out of his thoughts, and he began to clap for her. She seemed to freeze in place. Not suprising, she thought she was alone in here. A split second later, the rest of them started to clap for her too. Some cheers rang out, and others were talking to each other in excited whispers.

The girl whipped around, sky blue eyes wide. The weirdest look on her face, almost like she was scared. Eli for some reason found his heart skipping at the sight of her, realizing she was very pretty. He also recognized her from some where. he couldn't remember where though.

His heart sped up as he stepped closer, damn she was pretty.. "That was Amazing!" he exclaimed. "I had no idea anyone at Degrassi could sing like that!" He was getting really excited over the idea of this pretty girl with an amazing voice being in his play. "The parts yours" is what he wanted to say. But before he could finish his last statement, the girl ducked past him and shoved through the group of people blocking the door. Adam tried to hold her back by grabbing at her arm, but she squirmed and escaped his grip. We shouted for her as she rushed down the hall, all of us confused.

What the hell just happened? was all Eli thought.

So please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

First things first. I would like to say I'm so sorry to everyone about taking this long to update. I really didn't intend to keep everyone waiting when I started the story, but after I watched the episode when Clare and Eli broke up, sort of I lost the drive to write it. "What's the point?" Is pretty much what I thought. I honestly don't know if I will finish the story, but I felt I owed it to the people who favorited and followed the story something. I'm extremely sorry if I'm disappointing you all, and hope that you will continue to read any other stories I post. (Though I don't have any others at this time) And who knows, I could suddenly get the urge to write this story some more so I wont say that I'm ending it here. Let's just call it a break. And I would also like to apologize for the half- assness of this chapter. I sort of had to force myself to write it.

Well, here it is.

~enjoy~

Eli was broken from his reverie by the bell, fifth period was over. Gathering his stuff, he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom.

They had decided to cancel the auditions today, being how none of them were feeling like sitting though auditions after they already knew who they all wanted for the part.

Of course, the term "Knew" being used loosely.

He felt a hand clap down on his left shoulder. He turned to see Adam, with a frustrated expression on his face. "Find out anything?" Eli asked.

"Nope." Adam said, looking ceasefallen. "I asked around, and nobody knows a girl with a curly hair and an angelic voice. How can that be possible? I mean, someone with that kind of voice doesn't usually stay off the radar. And why did she run away? Did she honestly think we wouldn't like her or something?"

"I have no idea" Eli sighed. "I wish I could remember where I know her from."

"Don't we all." Adam puffed. "The sad thing is, I recognized her too. I can't remember from where though. Which makes me feel really bad."

Eli had to admit, he felt bad too. He's probably seen her around all year, and he couldn't remember what class he had with her. How could he forget such a pretty face? Such amazing eyes? It bugged him to no end.

They entered AP English, hanging their bags on their chairs. Sitting down, they discussed the different possibilities of who she could be or where they know her from. After the bell rang, the Mrs. Dawes began to take roll. Students around the room mumbled 'here' as their names were called. "Clare?" She called.

No answer.

"Clare Edwards?" She tried again.

Still no answer.

Her gaze fixed towards the left side of the room, Eli followed her gaze with his own and his eyes landed on an empty seat at the end of the row. Eli looked at it curiously, and then something in his brain clicked. "Clare!" he half-shouted.

Everyone in the class looked at him. He blushed.

"I think we have established the fact she's not going to answer Mr. Goldsworthy. She's absent." Mrs. Dawes told him, giving him a cool look.

"Yeah, uh, sorry." He said. Adam was looking at him like he suddenly sprouted a third eye on his forehead.

"What the hell man?" he mouthed at him.

After Mrs. Dawes finishing with roll, she began to talk about the day's assignment. Eli's mind was racing. Clare Edwards. The name fit the girl. Innocent, pure, trustworthy. That was exactly who he pictured Camille as.

He quickly ripped a piece of scrap paper from his binder, scribbling on it. _"The girl, __I__ remember now. It was Clare Edwards!" _When Mrs. Dawes turned her back to write on the board, he wadded up the paper and threw it at Adam.

It nailed him in the head, before dropping on the floor next to him. Adam gave him a dirty look, before picking up the wad and smoothing it out on his desk. As he read it, his eyes grew big and he looked at Eli in disbelief, before turning around in his seat and staring at Clare's empty seat. Suddenly, Adam's jaw went slack a little, and he swung he head around, disbelief replaced by excitement. Quickly, he scribbled something on the paper and threw it back at Eli.

Eli caught it just as Dawes turned back around. She peered at him suspiciously over her glasses, eyeing the hand that he quickly stuffed in his pocket. He looked a her innocently, giving her a small smile. She eyed him again before turning back around and continued with her lesson. Eli smoothed the paper out and looked at it.

_Oh man, __I__ think your right. What should we do? Talk to her when she comes back? Go to her house? Wait until she comes to us? What are we gonna do?!_

Eli smirked. Leave it to Adam to freak out about something like this. He scribbled on the paper. "_Well talk to her when she comes back, calm down. But maybe we should look her up on FaceRange or something."_

After reading his response, Adam bobbed his head in agreement.

Blowing off seventh period, they headed to the media center. While Eli logged onto a computer, Adam entertained himself by bouncing on one of the many exercise balls they used instead of computer chairs.

Rolling his eyes at the annoying sounds that came from the rubber ball, Eli logged onto FaceRange. Quickly searching the name Clare Edwards. Scrolling through results, he was disappointed when he saw none of the Clare Edwards on FaceRange went to Degrassi.

"She's not here."

"What?" Adam asked, abandoning his bouncing and turning to the computer screen. "Who doesn't have a FaceRange?"

"Apparently, Clare Edwards."

Adam sighed and scratched his head through the beanie he was wearing, "So what do we do now?"

Eli ran his fingers though his hair. "Honestly, I have no clue. I think we probably should tell everyone else we at least know who we're looking for now."

" 'Kay." Adam nodded.

"Clare Edwards..." said Imogen in her usual dreamy voice. "Sweet, wholesome, warm. Like apple pie."

"Yeah.." said Eli, glancing at the eccentric girl before turning. He looked at the rest of the Drama Club. "Besides her name, we know nothing of this girl. We need to change that."

"Well," said Fiona, flipping her falling dark hair from her face, "I think I've seen her with this one girl, Alli Bendari. She's Sav's little sister. I think they're best friends. We should talk to her."

Eli nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow, you two talk to Alli. Adam and I will talk with Clare."

She nodded. "Aye aye captain." said Imogen with a small salute.

_Clare's Pov._

Clare set down her guitar, relaxed again. She flopped down on her bed, her arms spread out. She shut her eyes . What she wouldn't give to be on a deserted island, nothing but her and any instrument at her disposal. No people, no stress, no drama.

Her eyes flew open.

Drama.

The Drama Club.

They heard her.

She brought her arms around her face and squeezed her eyes shut roughly._ Oh god,_ she thought_, what am I going to do?_

She wanted nothing to do with their musical, or with them for that matter. She was sure that they had all spread around school the fact that she played. The only thing on her side right now was that no one knew her. So no one would have any idea who they were talking about. But after they all pointed her out, after she was exposed, what was she going to do?

Sighing, she sat up. She gazed around her room. She was sitting on her green floral comforter, which was covering her full sized bed. Next to which was her wire music stand. Her beige walls were decorated with music-note artwork she made when she was in middle school, and posters of all her favorite singers. Her pale lavender, vintage desk was covered with scribbled-on sheet music, pencils laying atop them. In the corner, her_ Yamaha _keyboard was sitting, also covered with sheet music. Atop her white wicker dresser, was her CD player. Around it, lay CDs, a tuner, her jewelry box, a family portrait, and several pictures of her and Alli.

Alli was her closest friend. Unlike her mom, Alli knew that Clare's music wasn't just a hobby or an obsession. She knew it was much more. She accepted the fact Clare had no intentions of sharing her gift with the world, and, if Clare was in a good mood, was happy to listen when she allowed. Clare had already written many songs for and about her, she honestly did not know where she would be with out Alli.

As if on cue, her cell phone rang. She didn't bother to look at the caller i.d. She new who it was. "Hello?"

"Would you mind telling me why people from the Drama Club came asking me about you?" Alli's voice came from the other side of the line. Clare sucked in a breath. They already figured out who she was?

"Oh God." She groaned.

"What's going on Clare? They wanted to know, and I quote, "Why did she run?". What happened?"

Clare groaned again. "I got some bad news today and went to the music room. But then I realized I forgot my music, and played a song I found on the floor. I forgot the drama club was holding auditions that period, and they heard me. I'm pretty sure what I was playing was their audition piece."

"Shit." Alli swore. "What are we going to do?"

Clare breathed a sigh of relief. This was why she loved Alli, because it was never just her, or Alli, it was _we._ Them together. "I don't know. But I am _not_ going to be in any musical."

"I know Clare, I know. But I you've got them all pretty excited and confused. I think the only way out of this is to face them and tell them you're not interested, and deny any begging that I'm sure they will do."

Clare sighed. "I'm not looking forward to that."

Alli chuckled. "I'm sure you're not Clare-dy cat. But it's either that or trying to avoid the Drama club for the next three and a half months. And I really doubt you'll get away with that."

Clare huffed and flopped down on her back, groaning again.

"So what was the bad news you got today?"

Clare stopped. Damn it, she thought, as she felt tears pool in her eyes. Not again.

"Clare?" Alli asked, "Are you there?"

"It was about Asher." she said through labored breathing. "Alli, he's going free."

There was silence from the other end of the line.

"I'm coming over." Alli said suddenly. And with a click, the line went dead.

Well, there you have it. I really don't think this will be the last chapter I do, but it will be for a while. Again I'm really sorry, and hope you don't hate me. I love you all and thank you for supporting me and this story. Love you.


	4. Chapter 4

There's no words to describe how happy all of you have made me feel with all of your support. With all of your comments, follows and favorites, there was just no way I could stop writing. I adore all of you and thank you so much for believing in this story. Everyone's support has driven me to write this chapter and I would like to thank all of you, so much. I love you all so much, and I don't want to let you guys down. Thank you:) P.S sorry if this chapters a little short.

~IF~

Alli was taking longer than Clare had anticipated, and it left her to do nothing but over think the entire situation.

_What will happen when he goes free? Will he come and find me? Try and get revenge? Will he stay away and let it go? Either way, in a week he is going to be out on the streets again. A walking threat to every innocent girl's mental stabilities and securities. He'll wait a while, lay low until everything blows over. Then he'll either try and start this again with some other naïve dreamer who thinks the world is there to cheer her on, or he'll comeback and finish the job he did with me._

Clare couldn't suppress the sob that shook her when she let that thought slip into her mind. She hugged her knees and rocked back and forth on her bed, tears falling down her face. Oh god, how will she go on after this? Asher knew where she lived, he had driven her home a few times after lessons. This was back when he was playing the good mentor, helpful and friendly. Or, at least, he seemed to. It took Clare awhile to realize it, but when she thought about it she recalled here or there a hand on her shoulder that seemed to linger a little too long. Or when he would ruffle her hair after she accomplished a new piece, his fingers twining with her curls in an almost too intimate way. But being the blind little girl she was, she took no notice of what potentially became the reason she stopped letting anyone hear her.

She was broken from her reverie at the sound of timid rapping coming from downstairs. Knowing who it was, she let go of herself and flew to down the stairs and to the front door. Opening it, she threw herself in to Alli's arms.

Alli, a little surprised, dropped whatever she had been holding in her hands and wrapped them protectively around her. She stroked her auburn curls soothingly and whispered over and over. "Let it out. It's alright, just let it out."

After letting a few sobs escape, Clare gasped "What took you so long?"

"I had to get some stuff." Alli replied, leading Clare inside. She sat her down on the couch and went back to the porch to retrieve her bags. She brought them in the living room and set them on the coffee table.

Reaching inside, she pulled out a box of soft tissues. Ripping off the tab, she pulled one out and began wiping Clare's tears. Which, of course, made them come harder. Alli pulled her into another embrace and let her cry on her shoulder. After about ten minutes of this, Alli pulled away again and began wiping her friend's red, puffy tear soaked face again. Then she put one to Clare's nose and ordered her to blow. Too weak to argue the fact she could blow her own nose, Clare weakly complied.

After throwing away the many tissues that littered the couch, Alli took Clare by the hand and led her upstairs to the bathroom. "Take a shower." she ordered. "A nice, long, hot one."

Clare wanted to protest, but the idea sounded very good at the moment. She nodded once, "Okay." her voice was thick from crying. Alli pushed her inside and closed the door. Numbly, Clare undressed and stepped inside the shower.

As she let the hot water comfortably slide down her tense body, she heard the door being opened and shut, and felt a small rush of cool air. Peeking from behind the pale shower curtain, Clare spotted her favorite pair of cotton sweats and a rose pink tank top sitting on the closed lidded toilet. The sight made Clare want to start crying again, but for a different reason. What did she do to deserve a friend like Alli?

After her shower, Clare dressed and toweled off her short hair, feeling immensely better. She ran a brush through it and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Alli was on the couch, flipping though channels on TV while she waited. When she saw Clare, she jumped up and put an arm around her. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." she said softly. "Thanks."

Alli led her to the couch. "Good. Wait here." she said, and then went into the kitchen. Clare, a little confused, waited for her. A few minutes later, she returned with two bowls of Clare's favorite cookie dough ice cream. "I stopped at the store to pick this up on my way here." She handed a bowl to her . "And, to pick up this." She picked up something from the coffee table, and saw it was Clare's favorite movie, _Twilight. _"For the next two hours, were speaking of nothing but sexy, romantic mythical creatures."

Clare giggled, looking down at her ice cream. Putting it on the coffee table, she stood and gave Alli a large hug. "Thank you." she said.

Alli returned it. Pulling away, she waggled her eyebrows. "Ready for some hunky teen drama?"

Giggling, Clare nodded.

She put in the movie, and the both curled up on the couch with their ice cream. "Oh, by the way," Alli said as the previews played, "You're mom called while you were in the shower. She said she had to work late, and that she wouldn't be home until seven or eight. She told me she's ordering pizza for you."

"Great." said Clare, not looking away from the screen. She had been dreading having to face Diana about the situation when she got home, and her working late prolonged her time with Alli. Clare also had the sinking suspicion that Diana's reasons for working late was so she too could have a couple more hours of normalcy before she had to go home to an emotionally wrecked daughter and face a situation that neither of them really knew how to deal with.

Alli looked at her, gauging her expression. But she didn't say anything, instead turned to watch the movie as Clare pushed play with the DVD remote.

For the next two hours they laughed, ate ice cream, joked, debated, and agued which was better; Team Jacob or Team Edward. Alli, loving any excuse to see Taylor Lautner shirtless was all for Team Jacob. But being the loyal fan girl, Clare was Team Edward all the way.

"But, I mean, those _abs_ Clare! Just thinking about them…." Alli threw her hands in the air. Clare chuckled.

After it arrived, they set aside their empty ice cream bowls and munched on Hawaiian pizza. Talking about nothing as the movie finished. Then it did, they were both stuffed and tired, lying on opposite ends of the couch, their legs intertwined in the middle. Finally, Clare sat up. "Alli…" she started. She had no idea on what to say, nor how to broach the subject.

Alli sat up too. "Clare, you don't have to say anything."  
"But-"

"I'm always going to be here for you, and I won't let anyone hurt you. Were going to get though this, together." As she said this, she gripped Clare's hand tightly in her own. Giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Clare's eyes welled, and she grabbed her best friend in the world into a fierce hug. "I love you Alli." she said.

"Love you too, Clare." Alli said, hugging her back. When she was released, Alli's where also full of unshed tears.

When Clare saw this, she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, I wanna play you something." she said, going up stairs."

"Yay!" said Alli.

Clare ignored her and picked up her guitar. Alli sat on the bed across her and crossed her legs, waiting expectantly.

Clare strummed a bit on her guitar, a little nervous. "I wrote this song a little while ago. After….'it' happened. You were there for me, just like you were there for me tonight. Now feels like a good time to sing it for you, so...er, here it is." She closed her eyes and began to play.

We sign our cards and letters BFF,  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh.  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good, to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell,  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell.  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell,  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend,  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside,  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

A true friend,  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

True friends will go to the end of the earth  
Till they find the things you need.  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend,  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You're a true friend

You're a true friend …

As she finished, Clare could feel moisture on her cheeks. Opening her eyes, she touched her face and realized her was crying. Looking at Alli, she saw that she was also crying. Large tears fell down her olive toned face and she looked at Clare with admiration, worry, and love. A love that went deeper than any sister's. And that's what they were. They were sisters.

They looked at each other for a long moment, before falling into each other's arms and hugging each other tightly, sobs filling the air were music had vanished.

_~IF~_

There you go!J I hoped you liked it. Sorry there was no Eli in this chapter, nor really anything about the musical, but I wanted to look into Alli and Clare's friendship a little. Their friendship will be pretty important later on in the story and I wanted to show it's depth at an early stage. I won't let too much slip, but eventually the rolls will be reversed. I wonder why? Lol Stay tuned and find out! Ok, that was lame, even to me. 'Kay I'll shut up now, bye! Luvs you!- angel


	5. Chapter 5

I know okay, you guys must hate me. You should, I'm a terrible person. Feel free to throw things. I'm sorry about not updating, but I'm a very lazy/ uninspired person right now. Writing has sort of been on the back of my mind, and I'm such a terrible person for keeping everyone waiting. If anyone wants to thank someone for this chapter, thank **Hampter220.** I'm dedicating this chapter to you, because of your comment I finally finished this chapter. And I would also like to thank **racheldh **and **Degrassian4ever. **You two are AMAZING and your comments made me feel so happy. I LOVE YOU ALL!

**D/C:** I do not own Degrassi or any Degrassi characters mentioned.

~IF~

Alli gave Clare one last hug before she left, giving one last wave threw the window of her car before driving away. Clare watched with a heavy heart, knowing in a less than an hour, she would have to face Diana about the whole Asher situation.

The last thing she wanted to do tonight was talk more about it. She didn't want to feel lost or helpless anymore tonight. She wanted to gather some sort of control, to feel some part of her was still her's.

Her mind wandered back to the days before Asher. When everything was normal. Well, at least normal for her.

Back then, when people thought of Clare, they thought of a happy, sunny girl who was ready to chase her dreams. You may sometimes see her at church, practicing on their worn out piano or standing in the middle of the choir during service, draped in her banana yellow robe while she sang the hymns. Maybe you would see her at the local music store, a large grin on her face while she brought her guitar in for tune ups, giving her an excuse to go and play the many other beautiful and interesting instruments. Or, you could even see her sitting at her favorite bench in the park near her house, playing her guitar and singing covers of her favorite songs. If she needed the money, she would leave open her guitar case to accept donations. But, a lot of the time, she just wanted to her voice go. Because to her, there was no freer feeling.

Then, the just before her eighth grade year ended, she had won free piano lessons from the great, amazing Asher Shostak.

Asher had been a legend in Clare's eyes. Having played with symphonies, major artists, and even before the Prime Minister of England. When she had read online that he was coming to Toronto, and was setting up a contest for free piano lessons, she sent in her audition video so right away.

She thought it was the happiest day of her life when she won. That day when she opened the letter confirming her victory, she had run all the way to Alli's house, not even bothering with her bike. They had spent nearly ten minutes just jumping up and down, squealing in excitement until Mr. Bendari finally had enough and shooed them out of the house. Alli had taken them both to the high school hang out, The Dot, and bought her a strawberry banana smoothie in celebration.

She had been so intimidated the first day, nervously picking at her cloths and rearranging her sheet music over and over again. But he had been warm to her, speaking softly and gently. He showed her some basic stuff at first, just to make sure she had everything down. Clare breezed through this, for it was familiar. Easy. Breaking from her shell, she kept up with him just easily as they transitioned to more difficult arrangements. He acted so proud, so impressed.

It was about three months after they began working together when the horrible night came.

It had been late, and they were just wrapping up for the night. Clare had been feeling good, and was telling Asher about how she was excited to be starting high school in the next couple of weeks when she noticed he had this weird look on his face. He wasn't paying attention to her, nor was he looking her in the eye. Instead, his eyes were on her body. Looking down, she realized the scooping neckline of her shirt had fallen lower than it was intended. Showing quite a bit of her developing cleavage.

Blushing the deepest red imaginable, she was about to turn away and pull her shirt up when suddenly, Asher grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and crashed his lips with hers.

Clare, being so shocked, did not push him away at first. She stood there, as he moved his lips ferociously against hers. It was when she felt his tongue trying to force it's way into her mouth, did she rip herself away, screaming. Asher tried to shush her, doing his best to pull her back and calm her struggling. "Shut up!" he yelled at her when she refused to quiet, gripping her wrist tightly. Clare ripped her hand away, and bolted to the door of the studio. He tried to grab the hood of her jacket, but she shrieked and escaped through the door.

She ran down the hall, and nearly strait into the night janitor.

Asher was arrested, and Clare was taken to the police station to give her story.

It seemed by all luck that they were able to keep Asher in jail for this long, a little over two years. What had helped keep him in this long was the bruise he had left on her wrist and her state of fear when she found the janitor.

Asher's story had been that Clare was trying to seduce him, and he was trying to hold her off. He "admitted" he might have been a little rough when trying to keep her off of him, and ended up scaring her, making her run out of the room frightened and crying.

Though the police, who had previously interviewed the traumatized teenager, had not believed his story for a second. If Clare was grateful to anyone, it was them. She owed them so much, for they were the reason Asher was behind bars for as long as he was.

But, without anymore evidence even they could not keep him there much longer.

Clare shuddered. She needed to go for a walk.

Going upstairs, she slipped out of her sweats and into a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. On her way out, she put on her grey jacket and grabbed her brown bag, shifting the strap over her head.

She decided to walk to the park near her house, where she used to sing. On the way, she passed a family consisting of two beautiful little girls, a mother, and a father. The polo shirt clad father had an arm draped around his lovely wife as she carried what looked to be the younger girl in her arms, while the older girl walked a little bit ahead of her family. Her blonde curls swayed with her movements as she bounced with the spring in her step, and she smiled at Clare as she passed.

Clare smiled back, then smiled at the parents, who returned the gesture warmly.

_Had we been like that once?_ Clare asked herself. _That happy? Normal?_ It was almost too difficult to imagine the life her family had once had. When they were actually still a family, still there for one another, still whole. She would be lying if that lost memory was still haunting her dreams.

Though, it was more like a fantasy than a memory.

After Clare made it to the park, she found her old favorite bench. The dark green paint was chipped, the wood was nicked, and it was covered in sharpie graffiti. Putting her hands in her pockets, she sat down.

Looking strait ahead, she had a clear view of the large stone fountain in in the middle of the park. She could see a father and son standing by it, the little boy tip toeing to see over the rim of the base. The father handed the boy something, and the giggled before closing his eyes and tossing it- a coin probably- into the fountain. Opening his eyes, the boy smiled at his father and they took each other's hands before walking away.

Clare smiled at the sight, before sighing and closing her eyes.

A memory crawled from the depths of her mind:

_A small girl with fiery auburn hair ran down the path towards the fountain, a shiny quarter clutched in her tiny fist. She couldn't wait to make her wish, because since she was throwing in a whole quarter, her wish was bound to come true._

_ As she ran, she noticed the foot steps that were supposed to be behind her were not there anymore. She stopped in her tracks, her white sandals skidding against the pavement. She tuned around._

_ "Clare!" she shouted, "Hurry up! I wanna make my wish!"_

_ Darcy crossed her arms and waited impatiently, at seven years old she did not enjoy waiting for her 'baby' sister._

_ Clare huffed, her five year old self unable to keep up with her excited older sister. In her own fist, a penny was clutched tightly._

_ When she finally made it to Darcy, she had to stop for a breath. But Darcy wasn't having any of that, for the second Clare caught up, she took off again. Clare groaned, before making way to follow. _

_ When they had finally reached the fountain, Darcy grinned ear to ear. She turned to her little sister. "My wish is so coming true!" she said._

_ The five year old eyed her sister. "How do you know?"_

_ "Because!" She said brightly, holding up her quarter proudly, "With this much money, my dream has to come true!"_

_ Clare looked at the penny in her hand. Did that mean her wish wouldn't come true? Because she only had a penny? She didn't like that. Why would money matter? Wasn't everyone's wish worth the same? She felt tears fill her eyes._

_ Darcy looked at her sister, realizing that she had made her feel bad. She looked between her quarter and her sister then back again before saying, "Give me your hand."_

_ Clare, sniffing, looked at her sister, confused. "Why?"_

_ "Because," said Darcy, lying the hand with the quarter out flat. "We're going to share."_

_"Is that even allowed?" asked Clare, who none the less place her hand on top of Darcy's, and the quarter._

_ "Yep." said Darcy._

_ "How do you know?"_

_ The older girl huffed, getting annoyed at her sister's questions. "Because I said so. Now, we are going to wish at the same time. And when I count to three, we're gonna open our hands and throw it in. Got it?"_

_ Clare nodded, closing her eyes. She wants to sing one day. She wants to be famous._

_"One…." she heard Darcy say,_

_ She wants to sing, she wants to be famous._

_"Two…"_

_She want's to be a singer._

_"Three!"_

_Clare opened her eyes and her hand, moving with Darcy's as they thrust the quarter over the edge. They heard a satisfying "Glunck" as it hit the water and sank to the bottom._

_ Darcy grinned at her sister, taking her by the hand. "Now," she said, "Both our wishes will come true."_

_ Clare too grinned, and they turned around, heading back to their waiting parents. _

The sixteen year old Clare snapped open her eyes, unable to keep the tears from falling. Putting her head in her hands, she wiped the moisture from her eyes.

It was a bad idea coming here. She thought, _A very bad idea._

Standing too fast, she suddenly knocked into a form that was passing by. Losing her footing, she was about to fall backwards when two hands gripped the top of her shoulders in an attempt to steady her.

However, all that did was knock themselves unbalanced too and they both fell back onto the bench.

Clare gasped, nearly hitting her head. She was lying on the bench, whoever she knocked into was lying on top of her. "I'm sorry!" she said at the same time they said, "Are you okay?"

She froze. She recognized that voice.

Looking up, she found herself staring into beautiful emerald eyes.

_Oh God_, she thought.

It was the leader of the Drama Club.

It was Eli.

~IF~

Cliff hanger. This probably makes you hate me more. But I promise not to make you guys wait another month before updating, I PROMISE! I love you all so much, and hope you all liked this chapter. Please review! P.S sorry for any mistakes, I didn't really have much time to proof readJ -angel


	6. Chapter 6

*Smile's nervously* H-hey everyone. Here it is….? DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I'M SORRY! EHHHH! *sobs*

I'm not going to even bother making an excuse for myself. Just, just no.

Here it is, I hope you enjoy it.

**D/C: **I don't own any Degrassi charater's mentioned.

~IF~

After Eli drove Adam home after school, he decided to take a long drive around town. His mind still straying back to Clare Edwards every now and then. He was really hoping that they would be able to convince her to take on the part of Camille, though the possibility seemed slim to none from what Fiona and Imogen had told him.

They had actually managed to find Alli Bendari before school had ended, asking her about Clare and her audition. From what they said, Alli had no idea about what they were talking about. She relied that Clare did not sing in front of people, before walking away confused. This just left the Drama kids even more confused than before. If she does not sing in front of people, why was she in the music room, practicing their audition piece?

Eli shook his head at the thought. Tomorrow, he would have a chat with Clare and find out what the hell had happened today. That shouldn't be so hard, right?

Right?

Eli shook his head again. In actuality, it wasn't just her amazing voice and confusing actions at were clouding his thoughts. It was _her_. Her hair, her face, her _eyes._ Damn, those eyes. They were beautiful, and mysterious. He found himself wondering what her views and opinions were on different things. For some reason, he knew they would be different, and would most likely surprise him. It made him long for an in depth conversation with her, just getting to know her. He wanted to know what had gotten her into music, what her favorite books and movies were, why they were her favorites. What inspired her, who her hero was, her biggest fear, her fondest memory…

He shook his head. He hadn't ever wanted to get to know a girl like this since before Julia died.

Julia.

How long had it been since he thought about her? Really thought about her? It had been a while. Usually, he could admit that she was really, always on his mind. Be it a small thought passing through his brain at random moments, her name sitting heavily on the back of his mind, or those nights when he lay in bed. Looking at the ceiling, but seeing her beautiful, sorrowful face as if she was there staring back at him. Her raven locks disheveled and her stormy eyes filled with anger and tears like they were that night.

Quickly, Eli pulled over Morty. It wasn't good for him to be driving when those thoughts entered his mind. If he wasn't careful, he would end up in one of his "moods" and most likely end up crashing.

Liking Morty and his neck in tact too much, he pulled his keys from the ignition and pushed the door open, deciding a walk would do him good. Taking in his surroundings, he realized he had stopped right across the street from a small park.

Well, ain't that perfect?

Buttoning up his black blazer, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked across the black pavement and down the white concrete path nearest to him, taking him to the heart of the park.

He didn't want to think about Julia right now, or of that horrible night. He didn't want to think about the way he screamed at her, or the way she screamed back. The way she looked so betrayed, so hurt. Hell, Eli couldn't even remember what the hell they were arguing about, but he knew it was probably something stupid. Something that could have been prevented.

But he didn't want to think about that. Nor, did he want to think about the last words she had yelled at him before she stormed out the door of his house that terrible night.

"_You know what Eli?! Stay the hell out of my fucking life!"_

Yet, even though he didn't want to think about any of it, he was doing a really bad job. Because there it all was, running through his head.

He screwed his eyes shut, unable to stop her last words from ringing in his mind.

_Damnit! Why the hell can't I-_

His thought was cut off by something warm and solid colliding with him.

It took him a split second to realize that someone had walked into him, and another to realize they were about to fall. Reflexively, he grabbed at them to keep them from losing their balance, but he was a second too late, and he lost his own footing as well. Together they fell, and he heard a feminine gasp from the person who was now below him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, fearing he may have hurt her by landing on top of her. But his question was overlapped by her half shouting "I'm sorry!"

Shit. What a situation to end up in.

He was about to push himself off of her, but froze when he caught a glimpse of her face. Or more accurately, her eyes.

Her deep, bright sky blue eyes.

He was looking into the face of Clare Edwards.

_Holy shit._

_Clare's Pov_

Clare let out a surprised yelp, automatically shifting to sit up.

Big mistake.

They collided heads, and both of them yelled out in pain. Eli picked himself up, rubbing the spot in the middle of his forehead where Clare had hit him with hers. "Ouch." He groaned.

_Crap, crap, crap. _She thought,sitting up herself. "I'm so sorry!" she cried out, rubbing her head with the heel of her palm. "I'm such a klutz! Are you alright?"

"I'm cool," he said, blinking a few times while moving his brow up in down. "I think I'll live. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she mumbled quietly. She was now feeling the gravity of the situation. Oh Lord, she thought. What if he tries to talk to her about the play?

Well, maybe this was a good thing. If she made it clear she wasn't interested now, she wouldn't have to be ambushed tomorrow at school.

"So.." said Eli, who was probably finding the situation as awkward as she was. He was standing, looking at the tops of the small trees that littered the park. "You're Clare Edwards, right?"

There was a small pause.

"Yes." she said nervously.

"I'm Eli Goldsworthy."

So that was his last name. She would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't been wondering. "Nice to meet you." She said softly.

"Likewise." he said quietly, still staring across the park. Clare took the moment to take in his appearance. No wonder she hadn't seen him, he looked like the poster child for a funeral parlor. Black boots, jeans, button up blazer, hair, and he was even wearing guy liner.

_He really shouldn't walk around at night like that, _she thought. _He could get run over or something. _

He suddenly looked back at her, meeting her eyes. She blushed, quickly looking away. Her eyes fell on the fountain, now a dark outline in the landscape. She could still hear the soft bubbling of the water as if poured and collected in the bottom basin.

"I- uh," Eli stammered. Looking back at him, Clare could see he looked nervous himself, but she had no idea whatever the hell for. Wasn't she the one who was about to be grilled about something privet in her life?

"I heard you singing." He blurted, pursing his lips while looking at her sideways.

She looked at him oddly, of course he did. He was there when they found her during fifth period, he even complimented her.

Eli suddenly looked embarrassed and angry, most likely at himself. In the dark, she could see his cheeks darken a bit. "I know." was all she said.

"Yeah, of course you do." He said quietly, almost to himself. Silently, he walked around her and sat down on the other end of the bench. Turning to her, he said, "Why did you run away?"

From the way he said it, she could tell he's been waiting to ask that all day.

"You were amazing, you don't need to be embarrassed. So we walked in on you practicing but-"

"Eli." she whispered. It was the first time she had ever said his name out loud. It felt strange, rolling off her tongue. Not bad, just foreign.

Though she said it softly, he silenced immediately. Clare looked at his face, and saw he was wearing the strangest expression on his face. Almost, shock? His eyes were widened a bit, their green turning black in the darkness. They rested on her face, as if trying to read it.

She sighed, continuing. "I-it's not that I was embarrassed. It's just I-" she cut off, not really knowing what to say. "That song I was playing, In Forever? That was for your play, wasn't it?"

Now his eyes looked confused. Nodding, he opened his mouth to say something but she continued before he could. "I- I wasn't "practicing" it. Someone left it on the floor in the music room. When I went there today, I was- uh, well not in the best- I mean, I was feeling really- " Urg! Why couldn't she find the right words. For the life of her she could not find the words that would tell him what she was feeling without having to tell him her life story.

She was not about to do that.

Sighing again, she said. "I got some bad news, and it put me into a pretty bad mood. When I'm in a bad mood, I have to play something. It's this weird need, like I'll explode if I don't let out what I'm feeling. But today I forgot my music, and when I got to the music room I had nothing to play. I was starting to panic, so when I found that sheet music on the floor it was sort of a mini miracle. I played it, and then you guys walk in."

She turned to look at him. He was watching her closely, listening intently to what she was saying. She sighed a third time.

" I'm sorry I ran out, that wasn't really fair. But when I get like that, singing to me is private. Sort of like writing words in a diary or something. I was so shocked and a little scared when you guys walked in on me when I was like that." she paused. "Bottom line, I have no intention of being in any plays, I'm sorry." Finally it was out there. Her shoulders slumped in relief.

Eli's shoulders slumped too, but in disappointment. He looked at her with his black eyes. "Why?" he asked, a slight note of pleading in his voice. "You're terrific. You would be great for the part."

She eyed him. Why wouldn't he just let it go? "How do you know?" she asked, humoring him just a little bit. No way was she going to go for the part, but she was curious as to why he was so sure of her. "So you think I'm a good singer. But a play requires _acting._ I've never acted before in my life."

There was a small pause. Eli put up his left hand and held out is index finger. "Well one, I don't think you're a _good _singer, I think you're a _great_ singer." He smirked at her and Clare could feel her cheeks heat up at the sincerity of his complement. Eli held up another finger. "And two, I pretty sure someone who can put _that much_ feeling into a song she sings, can easily put at least a fraction of that into acting."

Clare leaned back on the bench, crossing her arms. Looking in the distance, she said, "I really appreciate what you're saying. It means a lot to me that you think I'm so good." Surprising herself, she realized that it really did mean a lot to her. Only Alli, her mom, her sister, and…Asher- the name was hard for her to think, let alone say- had heard her sing. It actually felt good that someone outside her family- Asher did not count- had told her they thought she was amazing.

It felt nice.

But, it wasn't enough.

"Maybe three years ago I would have seriously considered it. But not now, I'm sorry."

She looked back at Eli, expecting him to look disappointed. But instead, she found him grinning widely at her, his eyes lighting up.

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt the air leave her lungs.

She really liked his smile.

_Whoa_, she thought. _Where did that come from?_

"W-what?" She stammered.

He grinned further, and she felt her heart skip another beat. What was wrong with her?

"I think I can convince you."

Clare gapped at him, forgetting the way his smile made her react. "W-what makes you think so?" she asked, feeling a bit outraged. He didn't know her. He didn't know anything about her. So why did he suddenly think he knew her so well as to convince her on something she was dead set against?

He smirked at her, waggling his eyebrows. "Because," he said a matter-of-factly. "You admitted that at one point in your life you would have. Which means that you still could, with a little reassurance."

"_No_." Clare said, getting a little worried. Did she have to drive it though his skull that she had absolutely no intention of stepping anywhere near a stage? "Remember, I said I would have_ considered _it. Not that I would have done it."

He shrugged, still grinning. "Same difference."

She groaned, standing up. "Look," she said. "I'm sorry about running into you, and hitting you in the head. I'm gonna head home."

"Wait!" Eli yelped, jumping up himself. Clare rose her eyebrows at his sudden movement. He looked worried, and his hand reached out to her, as if he was ready to grab at her if she tried to walk away.

"Eli," she sighed, "I don't-"

"Do you have to go home?"

The question caught her off guard. It wasn't exactly what she was expecting. What did he care?

She didn't really want to go home and face her mom. Pulling out her phone, she turned it on. She saw with a shock that it had been over two hours since she left home, and she had three missed calls from Diane.

She really didn't want to go home.

"No." Clare lied, turning the phone off again and pushing her it back into her bag. If her mom was allowed to prolong their uncomfortable chat, so was she.

Eli grinned, looking a bit relived. He smiled again, again making her heart beat irregularly. "Do you want to go somewhere then?"

Clare felt herself turn wary. She may not want to go home, but she didn't want to be badgered about the musical either. Plus, she didn't know Eli, was it really a good idea to go off with him somewhere?

"I really don't think-"

"What if I promised not to talk about the play anymore?" he cut her off, looking hopeful. Clare pursed her lips, considering it.

Well, if he promised not to annoy her with talk of the play, she found she actually wouldn't mind spending more time with him.

"Where?"

He shrugged, looking around. As if the answer would be found in the dark empty park. "The Dot? I'll buy you a coffee."

Clare pursed her lips, trying to decide if this was really a good idea. Then she thought about the three missed calls from her mom and she smirked at him.

"Make it a smoothie."

Eli gave her a lopsided grin, and she felt a lump rise in her throat. "You got a deal. After you, Madame." He said, gesturing dramatically toward the path behind them where he had come from.

Clare couldn't stop herself from grinning back at him as she gave a fake curtsy and strode past him playfully.

What the hell was she getting herself into?

~IF~

There you have it? Don't kill me, please. I'm not going to bother to make promises that I probably wont keep, but I would like to thank everyone that has been patient with me. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you look forward to the next one. Luvs you! -angel.


End file.
